fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotaru
Hotaru Julenelle is a prominent member of the Watcher Eye Guild. History Hotaru comes from the wealthy Julenelle family (the same family Lucy's father wanted to marry Lucy into before he wnet bankrupt), one of the wealthiest in the country of Fiore. Unfortunately, because of his bad habits with money Hotaru was disowned. Wandering the streets and having to resort to eating of the garbage, Hotaru was found by Renyen and asked if he needed a home. After that day Hotaru joined Watcher Eye and became one of its most valued members. Personality Hotaru has a problem, bordering on addiction, with gambling. It has been known that most of the money he earns from his jobs goes into paying off his gambling debts. This was the main reason for Hotaru being disowned by his family. Hotaru has so many debts that wherever he goes it is likely he owes someone money (including the Guild). Despite his 'problem' Hotaru is kind person, and like any member of Watcher Eye values the guild as his true family Magic and Abilities Like Cana and Shou, Hotaru uses magic from cards. Many of his abilities are taken from playing card suits. *'10 Sword: '''Hotaru holds up a Ten of Spades which then turns into a sword that Hotaru can use to fight with. When Hotaru slashes with this sword it creates swords made out of energy that are then fired at an enemy. *'55 Sword Shower: Hotaru throws cards with the Spades suit numbered 1-10 up into the air and then fifty-five swords. *'10 Diamond Block: '''Hotaru holds up a Ten of Diamonds which then summons a red wall as hard as a diamond to defend Hotaru against attacks *'Summon: Straight Royal Offense: 'Hotaru holds up a King of Spades, a Queen of Hearts, a Jack of Clubs, a Ten of Spades, and a Nine of Clubs. The cards then summon a spirit wearing a suit that is checkered black and white with a tie that is checkered red and white. The spirit has six arms and wields two large broadswords in two of them. The spirit is also able to fire blasts of concussive force from its empty hands. *'Summon: Straight Royal Defense: 'Hotaru holds up a King of Diamonds, a Queen of Hearts, a Jack of Diamonds, a Ten of Clubs, and a Nine of Diamonds. The cards then summon a spirit dressed in heavy armor. This spirit also has incredibly large hands which it uses to protect Hotaru. The spirit is also able to create a powerful red dome around itself and Hotaru that can repel most powerful spells. *'55 Club Crush: 'The cards with a Clubs suit that are numbered 1-10 hover in front of Hotaru in a circle. When Hotaru has locked on to his target everything that Hotaru can see through the circle of cards is crushed. *'Ten Club Crush: 'Hotaru throws a ten of clubs which then sticks into a surface and releases a delayed explosion. *'1-10 Heart Heal: 'Hotaru holds up any card numbered 1 to 10 with the Hearts suit, which then releases a shining red light which he heals Hotaru's wounds. The higher numbered card, the stronger the healing is. *'Summon: Colored Joker: 'Hotaru holds four Aces and the Colored Joker Card. The cards then summon a spirit that takes the form of a small court jester. The jester is able to fly and shoot fire out of its cane. Hotaru sometimes summons this spirit to entertain him by telling him jokes. **'Battle Mode: 'When the Joker gets serious (sort of) in a battle it transforms into a giant robot-like form. In its battle mode the Joker has incredible strength and speed and is also able to turn its tongue into a cannon, in addition to being able to shoot more powerful fire blasts from its plams. **'Ultimate Fusion: Black Joker: '''Hotaru holds up the Black Joker card which then flys into the mouth of the Joker while in battle mode. The Joker then explodes with power, and then changes form again. The Joker shrinks with Hotaru only just being shorter than it. The Joker's hat is also black and white on the right side, while the rest of its clothes are black and white on the left side. In this form the Joker's speed becomes almost impossible to follow and while it not only has its original fire abilities but it is also able to use a technique named '''Monotone, which allows the Joker to immobilize an opponent. While immobilized a person has all color drained from them and they appear Black and White. Category:Characters Category:Watcher Eye Category:EnemyQ Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage